Kaiba's Betrayal
by YamiWestley
Summary: -FINISHED- Seto's the mind slave and now Mokuba has to battle him the same way Yugi did to Joey on the TV show. Parody off of
1. So it Begins

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto Kaiba or the mind slave idea or Marik Ishtar (if I did, he'd be dead) or . . .Good Grammar!  
  
-*  
  
The skyscrapers of Domino City looked like tiny houses from high in the sky. A beige helicopter zoomed overhead of the Japanese city, but it wasn't the helicopter that was interesting . . .it was who was in fact in it was fascinating.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba was staring out of the plastic window, "hey guys! We're only 10 miles to the Rarehunters' hideout." The coal haired boy turned to his stern older brother. His cold eyes met Mokuba's bright in recognition for the comment.  
  
Seto Kaiba turned his attention from Mokuba to his spiky haired adversary. "Yugi . . .my part in this rescue mission is almost done. But you do remember our promise, I presume."  
  
Yugi Mauto bit his tongue, "Of coarse Kaiba. But, again, we must find my friends first. Marik might have put them in grave danger . . .and I can't let that happen!"  
  
"I can't see why Marik would even want to kidnap those friends of yours. They're no use to anyone, especially that oaf Wheeler." Yugi, of coarse, snapped back. This rivalry and bickering had gone on ever since Yugi defeated him, for the first time, in a duel.  
  
Mokuba, for about the millionth time on this copter ride, had to be the peacemaker, by reminding Yugi how many miles they were from the Rarehunters' hideout.  
  
"Hey! Check it out . . .I see it now. And there's Joey!" At the mention of his best friend's name, Yugi looked out his window. Sure enough, Mokuba was correct: Joey Wheeler was about 60 feet below them, waving his arms like a mad man. For the first time in a long time, a smile crossed the Pharaoh's sad face.  
  
"Lower the copter Kaiba. I've gotta friend to rescue."  
  
-*  
  
-Joey's POV-  
  
I recognized da helicopter right away as one belongin' to my archrival, Kaiba. Of coarse, I had da man's guts a lot, but desperate times call for desperate measures.  
  
As it lowered, I noticed Yug was sittin' in da back seat. (Dude, yah can tell it's him from about a mile away. Just look for the tri colored hair.) "JOEY!" I heard from inside da air thingi as it landed.  
  
"YUG!" He scrambled out of dat copter as though da ting was up in flames. I was actually quite surprised tat he didn't hug me or kiss me, (Which would have been pretty discustin' but that's just me . . .) but he did look pretty worried.  
  
I did notice tat da idiot formally know as Kaiba was leaning against da helicopter door. As much as it was temptin' to tank him for givin' Yug da lift ta save me, I figured dat he'd answer by callin' me mutt or puppy or somethin' like dat.  
  
"Where's Téa and Tristan?" I shrugged. The last time I had saw Tea or in fact that sister-stealer Tristan was a while back, "So then how did you escape?"  
  
That was a question tat I was askin' myself also. I was unconscious at da time, but I heard des little voices (and no, I'm not insane) sayin' something like, 'Master Marik doesn't need him anymore. He's clueless anyways so he probably won't spill where our hideout is. So release him.' Da next ting I remember is sleeping outside on da hot concrete.  
  
I explained my story ta Yug and I guess Kaiba was listenin' to me (wow! It's a miracle! Alleluia!) Cause when I tat Tristan was ok and they still had Téa, he flinched and had the strangest look on his face.  
  
"So, Yug, I tink dis is bad but . . .ah . . .is it?" I was defiantly pondering. What would dat freak-o-zoid Marik want with Téa?  
  
"I'm going in there." Both Yug and I looked at the familiar deep voice that belonged to Kaiba.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I owe Tea for saving Mokuba. As much as I hate to admit it, I owe her something. I'll be back." For da first time ever, I saw Kaiba take off one of dem trench coats tat he wears everywhere he goes, reliving a Goth-like out fit. (BLACK! ALL BLACK! No wonder he wears tem white trench coats!)  
  
He ran off to da big old white building, AKA da Rarehunters' hideout.  
  
And dat was really da last a saw of him . . .at least for a while. (EVIL LAUGH! Nah, just kiddin'!)  
  
-*  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Kaiba stopped his sprinting, 'this is it I guess.' He lifted the handle to the gate of hell, and stepped inside the torture chamber.  
  
The hallway was as dark as night itself. Kaiba smirked, 'darkness . . .I like it much better the light.' He walked further and further into it until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slight bit of light reflecting off of something.  
  
He placed his foot in front of the doorway, to see what it was. Seto smirked, 'Téa.'  
  
Sure enough, the friendship-loving brunette was tied in a metal chair; her neck was bent over limply, Seto guessed she was sleeping.  
  
"Téa . . ." he placed his cold hand on her warm cheek, "wake up, you moron."  
  
She didn't say a single word.  
  
"Téa!" Seto's voice was now even harsher then before, "Wake up NOW!"  
  
Again, no answer.  
  
"Oh my word," he felt around, finding the lock and unlocking the shackles that bound her. "LET'S GO!" she wasn't moving, "whatever, if you rot in this place, I'm fine with it."  
  
Seto left the room, scowling, "I help her ONCE and she doesn't even respond. That's the last time I do that for her!"  
  
"Think again, Seto Kaiba." He swooshed around.  
  
"TÉA!" the voice was so familiar, yet . . .there was something different.  
  
"Téa isn't her you fool." Seto wasn't a cat, but he could see that she was out stretching her hand, only centimeters from her face.  
  
"What's outstretched your hand going to do?!"  
  
"You'll see . . .mind slave!" Kaiba jumped back against the wall at the words. His began to feel lightheaded, fatigued but there was no reason to. All the memories of childhood ran though his mind; but the stuff that he saw was mostly the painful things but, the only real happy one was of Mokuba.  
  
"Mo-ku-ba."  
  
"He can't help you now! You're now mine!" Téa smirked as Seto fell to his stable knees and fainted, right at her feet. She followed his footsteps and fell over top of him.  
  
Marik pulled out his rod, "So it has begun. Raise mind slave!" Seto rose to his feet, knocking Tea aside, "now . . .destroy Yugi Mauto!"  
  
-*  
  
-Mokuba's POV-  
  
It felt like hours till Seto was going to return. I was feeling more anxious then ever, but almost comforting. I never knew that Seto could be so sweet, going to save Tea. I could only image him rushing back, with Tea swung over his back.  
  
Joey, I must admit, is a bloodhound with seeking people's feelings. He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, "It's gonna be ok, Mokuba." I couldn't help but smile at him. 'Joey . . isn't as bad as what Seto tells me.'  
  
Then from out of the distance, I saw a tall figure walking towards us; this brown hair waved in the wind. I smile crossed my face, "SETO!" I ran over to him, "where's Tea?"  
  
But Seto didn't say a word to me. There seemed to be something different about him . . .something unearthly, "Are you ok? You seem different."  
  
But my big brother didn't answer me. I felt now that something was definitely wrong with him.  
  
"Yo! Kaiba! Answer Mokuba yah big jerk!!" Seto finally did, he lifted up his head so that he blue eyes faced Joey and me.  
  
"Seto Kaiba isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep!"  
  
-* 


	2. Memories of the Past

-Joey's POV-  
  
I couldn't believe my little eyes . . .Kaiba's actin' like a total weirdo! (Like he isn't stupid to begin with . . .)  
  
The little guy (For all of yah smart guys, I mean Mokuba) was heartbroken, his mouth was hangin' wide open. I felt so much pity for him that my heart was filled with da stuff. Like, I mean I hate Kaiba more ten anyone . . .(Even Yug! Or that other guy inside tat puzzle . . .or. . . .whatever! Yah know I mean!) But, he was defiantly freaky. It sent chills right up my spine.  
  
"Yugi . . . I'm here to take your Millennium Puzzle and your Egyptian God card," Kaiba spoke in two minds. (Two minds? What da heck to I mean?! Dude, I'm writing this . . .I think . . .and even I don't know what it means!)  
  
Yug, unlike me and Mokuba, seemed totally unfazed, "Marik . . .you coward. Taking control of Kaiba's mind in order to duel me!"  
  
"He's your rival Yugi, nothing more and nothing less. But as I was saying, Kaiba is not present right now: his mind is imprisoned in the Shadow Realm . . ." Kaiba . . .laughed at his statement. Tat's insane! Laughin' that YOU'RE in da one in dat spooky Shadow Realm, "Now . . .duel me or forfeit your Millennium Puzzle!"  
  
"I WILL NEVER FORFEIT IT TO YOU, MARIK!" Yug seemed up to get suddenly tense. I guess dis Marik dude, somehow toke control of Kaiba's noggin (I know, it sounds like insanity to me too!)  
  
Mokuba was now quiverin', "No! I'll fight you instead!"  
  
Kaiba's dark eyes turned ta Mokuba, "I don't need you twerp. I'm only looking for the Pharaoh," Mokuba got stronger wit da statement and began talkin' even louder.  
  
"But I need him! He's my brother . . .and you . . .YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BIG COWARD! HIDING BEHIND YOUR SLAVES TO DO YOUR BIDDING!" Mokuba was now cryin' his little eyes out. (Repeatin' "Seto . . .Seto . . .come back" over and over and over and over . . .I really need ta work on my English speakin') This all seemed like Mokuba's worst nightmare come true, his older brother is . .or should I say was forced . . .ta be evil.  
  
But what Kaiba did next was totally unexpectin', he wrapped his hand around Mokuba's throat and lifted him up to his eye level (Which as yah all know, is pretty high up), "Don't make me repeat myself, punk," he tightened his grip around his windpipe now, (Mokuba began ta choke . . .I felt a fist form in my jean pocket)  
  
"S-Seto . . .would never . . .do t-this to me . . .or anyone else." But though all of da pain, Mokuba was able ta let out those little words.  
  
"You're brother's gone, just except it!" he squeezed harder. It was kind a like he was squeesin' the dream out of Mokuba . . .tat maybe Kaiba would come back somehow. (Tat's really mushy! I can't believe myself sometimes!)  
  
I was now gettin' REALLY ticked off. (Yah really don't wanna see me ticked off . . .trust me . . .no really! Trust me!) "HEY! MARIK! Lay off of da kid . . .or . . ." Kaiba now focused his attention with his glossy blue eyes.  
  
"Or what . . .puppy?" I scowled, even when Kaiba's a brainwashed idiot, he's still a total jerk!  
  
"Or . . .well . . .ah . . .I'll pound yar little face! (Which is totally true peoples! I would have . . .but tat stupid Kaiba . . .or Marik . . .or whoever he is now . . .)" Kaiba just smirked and lit go of Mokuba, who when he fell began gaspin' for breath.  
  
But Kaiba seemed a bit happy now, "I'd find that hard to believe . . .but little Mokuba, I do except now that I think about it. But . . .you must use the Pharaoh's deck." Yug and Mokuba's eyes met but Yug didn't seem at all upset at Mokuba usin' it though.  
  
So my spiky-haired best friend slipped off his duelin' disk and handed it ta his rival's little bro, "Good luck Mokuba," Yug patted him on da back, "I have my total faith in you. If there's anyone to bring your brother back, it's you." Mokuba smiled and followed da brainwashed version of his brother ta da arena . . .Domino Pier!  
  
-*  
  
-Mokuba's POV-  
  
I followed him into the field, which we would duel on. Though out the whole time we walked (which felt like about 2 hours) I stopped now and then to look at my locket. 'Seto.' I felt my knees sag. If what this Marik guy says is true, then I could never really see Seto again. (I mean in his body. . .I know that I SEE him . . .but it's not him . . .Oh, it's hard to explain in words)  
  
"Move it Mokuba. I don't have all day." I stared at him with eyes of hate and anger. That monster has my older brother under wraps and I'm not about to let him down. He saved me once before . . .it's now time for me to save him.  
  
"I'm coming . . .Marik." I couldn't really call him Seto, if he was Seto, this wouldn't be happening in the first place!  
  
Seto . . .or Marik . . .paused right in front of me for a slight moment, "Here we are." I came the other side of him. I gasped; the arena was a pier on water. There, was a chair with no other then Téa.  
  
"TÈA!" She wouldn't listen, I guessed that she was brainwashed just like my brother.  
  
Marik was smiling, "She wanted to see the match and besides she plays an important part in it." He motioned a crate above her, hanging on a crane, "You see, if anyone interferes then I will order the crate to fall onto poor little Téa. So there for, this may be against the rules but, we can still duel. Quite genius, hm little Mokuba?"  
  
I hissed, "yeah . . .right." I saw that Joey and Yugi were behind me as well . . .they too, were flabbergasted as I was. There was also something else: a large anchor, which was over the pier. My guess was that we would be dueling there.  
  
"And you are looking at the arena. This is how our battle works, little Mokuba: We are both chained to that giant anchor. We duel each other in a time limit of one hour and if one of us beats the other in that time, your key will open in a small box in front of you. But if we don't beat each other in that time limit then the anchor will drag us both down." I followed Marik down to the arena. My eyes met Téa's, who lifted her head: I was correct; she was being controlled like Seto.  
  
I walked to the other side of the arena as Marik, "Now, place that shackle at your feet on." I glanced at the ground; an ankle shackle was lying next to my foot. I stared at it for a while. For some strange reason, this reminded me of Duelists Kingdom, being Pegasus's prisoner.  
  
-*-  
  
"So that you don't escape like last time, Mr. Pegasus has taken extra precautions." I was being dragged down to the bellows of Pegasus's castle, "We can't have you running around the island, can we?" I was silent. My fearful eyes glared at the cave; as much as I could see down it, spending a few days down her made my head spin.  
  
Hours passed, my feet began to get tired. I stopped for breath, but the guy slapped me across the face, "Move it punk! We haven't got all day!" So I went on moving. Down, and down we went. It got darker and darker till I couldn't see anything at all. Finally, we stopped.  
  
"Hm, we're here," I heard a creak of a metal door and I was chucked inside of a prison cell. The floors and ground were hard but to my tired body, they were a pillow and mattress. I was about to close my eyes, when I heard another tinkle of metal this time near my ear. My body instantly got energy and I looked around, "And This is so you don't escape again." Steel was fastened around my ankles. It was cold, like Seto's hand.  
  
"Hope you're comfortable, little Mokuba. Because you're going to be down here for a long, long time." I heard something creak again and the door was shut. Footsteps followed but they died and died away. I laid my head back on the wall again and I closed my eyes.  
  
'How could this had happened? If Seto were here, it wouldn't have. Oh, big brother. You have to come and save me . . .please . . .' my eyelids heaved over my weary eyes and I fell asleep.  
  
-*-  
  
"Mokuba . . .move your butt now. I haven't got all day!" I instantly awoke from my flashback and fastened the shackle against my foot. I felt an instant smirk, as though it was from my brother himself, cross my face.  
  
"Ok Marik. Let's duel!"  
  
-* 


	3. To Duel or Not to Duel

-Marik's POV-  
  
I watched though Kaiba's eyes as his little brother clipped on the iron bind. I must admit, for a little brat, he was putting up quite a fight to win his brother's mind back. But I'm not about to let the fruits of love and friendship distract me away from my goal: to obtain the boundless power of the pharaoh. Seto Kaiba's brainwashing is only a small step on me becoming pharaoh.  
  
In ancient times, Seto may have been the great evil High Priest Seto, but 5,000 years have eroded since . . .I am now the great evil that is threatening the world. And with both the Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormenter in my possession I'm sure to win this duel.  
  
Because winning this means that little Mokuba must destroy his only friend and family. So I guess it is true: war does pit brother against brother.  
  
So Mokuba's love for HIS brother will be his downfall.  
  
-*  
  
-Mokuba's POV-  
  
I stood, rearing to go, for the first move is mine. My eyes traveled from card to card in my hand; I had seen Seto play this game dozens of times, but he's the master not me. I noticed that I had drawn Yugi's Egyptian God card, but I needed 3 monsters to sacrifice first, "I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode and a card facedown, that'll end it for me."  
  
'Seto seems to have something in mind,' I tried to read his confident face. Seto's face is so hard to read to begin with, even for me. His deep blue eyes are the only sign of emotion on his face. But with him mind controlled, his eyes are only a shadow of his former self. So I can't read them at all.  
  
"Hm, then I summon Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode and I will ditto." My face was as pale as white computer paper. What's he up to?  
  
"MOKUBA!" I turned around, as I expected it was Yugi, "That's a trap! Kaiba used it on me in Duelists Kingdom!!" I understood what Yugi meant but still . . .why would Marik use one of Seto's trick in a duel where he's in control?  
  
"I activate my facedown card, Mythical Space Typhoon! This will destroy your facedown card, no matter if it's a trap or magic!" the mind slave's face looked like he was saying 'ouch!' "NOW! CELTIC GUARDAIN, DESTROY SAGGI THE DARK CLOWN!"  
  
With one swipe of the sword, Celtic Guardians sent Saggi back to the cirrus, 'Maybe this duel will be easier then I thought.' My eyes looked back up at the time limit clock, 59 minutes left. 'If the both of us are going to get out of here alive, I'm going to have to have Marik loose control of Seto.'  
  
"Slyfer." I smiled, Seto really wants this card and . . .I have Exchange so maybe if this move works, Seto will remember who he is: a ruthless man on the outside but, a man of a torn heart and soul on the inside. My brother: Seto Kaiba, "Play Exchange which allows us to pick one card from each of our hands and swap it."  
  
In a mater of seconds, Seto's long legs walked in front of my own, "and I know which card to take." I showed him my hand, "the Egyptian God card, Slyfer the Sky Dragon!"  
  
He reached out; I cringed in fear, 'Bad mistake, bad mistake Mokuba. THIS WAS SUCH A-' For once in my life, I stopped thinking. Something had happened . . .  
  
"No . . ." Seto's hand stopped moving, "I . . .Mokuba . . .I . . can't . . .destroy . . .Mokuba . . .I." even his breathing was staggering, I guess I was making some progress.  
  
"Seto . . ." I cursed under my breath, 'Marik . . .I will save my brother. There isn't a power on Earth that will stop me!'  
  
"I . . ." his icy eyes were about as cold as his breath. Seto's fingers grabbed the card next to Slyfer, which happened to be the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"You know the rules, I get to choose a card from your hand." I strolled over to him and scanned his hand. 'Seto's Blue Eyes! Perfect!' I toke my brother's prized card and figured that maybe this could bring him back to his old self.  
  
With this one card, I will shape Seto's future. He's brainwashed all of his days or back to his old ruthless self? But then again, if I beat him Seto'll be plunged into the sea and he wouldn't have any days left.  
  
Discussions can be hard, risk hurting Seto or have Marik control his will? The only way to describe what I felt though this was black hate towards Marik, a burning desire that broke my fragile spirit that day. I understand with full extent what would have happened if I had held back on what I had done.  
  
"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode." The darkness in my soul was burning now, but though all of this turmoil I must stay strong. Though most of my life, I have never found the true courage that had been bedded inside of me all those long years. Seto was my courage, my idol; someone I looked up to more then anyone in the world. But now the tables had turned and I had to be HIS idol, to wake him up from a long slumber.  
  
If only . . .if only I was he. My eyes sagged; I couldn't beat him I . . .  
  
"Little Mokuba, I have made my move about 5 minutes ago. For the 12TH time, it's your move!" I blinked, had I just spazed out. I looked out upon the playing field: he had attacked neither of my monsters. This was strange, because he must of known what I am planning on doing . . .I think. All he did was place a monster card in defense mode.  
  
"I sacrifice my two monsters on the field to summon one of the most powerful beings in duel monsters: Blue Eyes White Dragon!" A sliver dragon emerged out onto the playing field, to fight side my side with me and against his master.  
  
Seto, again, broke free, spellbound once more, "My . . Blue . . .Eyes."  
  
'I have to give him more support or else I'll loose him again,' "Yeah Seto, it's YOUR Blue Eyes! But I have it now, and I'm going to use its power to set you free!" He didn't say anything for a few moments, like he was searching though his brain to find the lost memory, 'I have to overtax it, I guess.' "Blue Eyes! Attack his facedown defense card!"  
  
Seto's eyes bulged for a second.  
  
I know my brother's in that empty shell somewhere . . .somewhere.  
  
-*  
  
-Marik's POV-  
  
My fist bashed the wooden desk that I was settled at, 'that little brat! He's almost succeeded in having me loose control of my mind slave! I can't let this happen, I must keep Kaiba under just out of his reach.' I raised my Millennium Rod up to my eye level:  
  
"Seto Kaiba! You only obey my commands and you're only purpose is to serve me! Now be a good mind slave and win me that Egyptian God card!" My frustration has gotten the better of me lately. Since my defeats at the hands of the pharaoh and his aibou have take quite a toke on my nerves. So being defeated by a little twerp in making me even tenser.  
  
But one truth is still in effect: I have no hope in winning this duel if that Blue Eyes is on the field.  
  
Not only is it quite powerful (Of coarse, not compared to the Egyptian Gods) but also spiritually it can bring Kaiba back to his senses easily.  
  
The fact reminds no matter how much I converse it over and over in my mind: That Blue Eyes White Dragon has to go.  
  
Again, I raised my Millennium Rod, "That Blue Eyes White Dragon may have been your favorite card for a while now, but you must rebel against its forces, Seto Kaiba or else you are finished!"  
  
And I have the perfect way to do it . . .  
  
-*  
  
-Mokuba's POV-  
  
I felt like I was fighting with myself throughout this whole duel. If I win this, then I get set free and things will be a bit normal, but Seto will get dragged overboard the pier; even not mind controlled, he can't fight that anchor. But if I lose, then Seto'll be free, I'd lose Yugi's Egyptian God (Normally, this wouldn't hurt me, but I'm borrowing his deck in this) and Marik might still have Seto as his mind slave. As for me, I wouldn't know because I'd be dead.  
  
My heart burned with agony, had I made the wrong decision going into this fight? Had I been reckless at the consequences if I had was to win or lose? My knees quaked, and I felt them drift closer to the ground.  
  
It was stuck in the middle: giving up and letting myself die or risking loosing my big brother?  
  
-*-  
  
"HEY GIVE IT BACK!" my little hand bobbed up and down as a leaped; my little toy helicopter was so close yet so far away.  
  
"Ha! You big crybaby, fight me for it!" The kid who I was fighting was a big fat guy, with a jellyroll nose. His hands were like monsters compared to mine, and I was about six inches tall compared to him as well.  
  
"PLEEEAAASSSEEEE!" His gang, which was clones of the guy, ganged up around me as well.  
  
"CRYBABY! CRYBABY!" they taunted over and over, "Go cry to your mother!" My heart grew suddenly cold, I fell right then and there sobbing.  
  
Then a heroic voice rose out of my sorrow, "Give it back!" I turned around, my face beamed.  
  
"SETO!" his blue eyes twinkled back at me. Seto raised his fist and clobbered the other guys. I watched, amazed, that my brother could be that strong. After one half of them were on the ground, rolling around in pain; the other half, ran away.  
  
He walked over to me, out of breath and tired, "here." Seto handed me my little helicopter.  
  
"T-thank you, Seto." I hugged my big brother and he did back. He made a vow to me that day, that no matter what, he would look after and protect me. And secretly, I did the same thing. For the both of us had no idea what was ahead for tomorrow till it came. And it did.  
  
-*-  
  
And yet again, I stand in my own sorrow but he's not here. My voice shock, "I-I can't go on any more." Tears swelled down my cheeks. I hadn't noticed it, but I was on my knees sobbing, "Marik, I-"  
  
"MOKUBA DON'T!" I looked up from my metal patch of dock that I was staring at. Yugi and Joey were waving their arms at me from across the pier, "NO MATTER WHAT, YOU CAN'T GIVE IN TO WHAT MARIK WANTS! WIN THIS FOR YOUR BROTHER, MOKUBA!!!!"  
  
'That's right,' I told myself, 'I'm fighting this FOR Seto!'  
  
"And Mokuba," I turned around to Yugi once again, "if you ever feel in doubt again, take THIS!" Yugi yanked off the chain that was his Millennium Puzzle and flung it into my open arms. With such luck, Yugi was a great thrower and I was able to catch his prized possession, "I use this whenever I feel in doubt about something. Maybe its power can help you!"  
  
'Worth a try.' I slipped it over my head. My mind suddenly felt like it was split in half.  
  
-*  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Marik laughed, "So, are you ready playing runt?"  
  
"Playtime's over!" Marik's eyes bulged. Mokuba's hair became a bit spiker and he very confident for someone who was just a minute ago crying on the ground.  
  
"The Pharaoh!"  
  
-* 


	4. Awakening

-*  
  
-Marik's POV-  
  
I held my breath tight in my lungs, "Yugi must have sent the Pharaoh over to help little Mokuba. But . . .Mokuba isn't destined to hold the Millennium Puzzle, how can he control its power?"  
  
My mind was fluttered with butterflies of confusion, 'This boy . . .could he actually win?'  
  
I felt as though I was going to throw up, 'Only the Pharaoh can truly defeat me, but how can the mire brother of Seto Kaiba control the puzzle's power.'  
  
-*  
  
-Yami's POV-  
  
My unity with Mokuba was as strong as when I duel with Yugi. I could feel Mokuba's heart racing with the rhythm of this battle, he was so anxious. /Mokuba, I can help you beat this imposter, trust me . . .like you did in Duelists Kingdom and I will not let you down./  
  
He, unlike Yugi, seemed to feel strange at the fact that he had two minds, /You can talk to me?/  
  
/Yes,/ My transparent hand wrapped around Mokuba's shoulder, /and I can also help you beat Marik. Now, you've done terrific so far in bringing out your brother's most prized card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. But we still have a long way to go before he can be free of Marik's spell though . . .you must bring him back by reminding him of things of the past. You know him as better then anyone in this arena; you are the key to winning this match Mokuba./  
  
/Let me take over./  
  
/Ok./ I quickly went to my soul room, 'Good luck, Mokuba. The fate of the world rides on your shoulders.'  
  
-*  
  
-Mokuba's POV-  
  
I returned to my normal state, "Seto . . ."  
  
"I'm Marik, you fool." He hissed.  
  
"You are Seto to me, now and forever," my voice trembled, but I mustered all of my courage. The sprit of the puzzle whispering to me in the back of my head, /have faith Mokuba, have faith. Trust your brother and yourself./  
  
"Seto . . .what are you doing? Come on, this isn't like you."  
  
Marik was furious; I could see smoke fusing out of his ears, "KAIBA ISN'T HERE!"  
  
"YES HE IS! YOU MAY NOT BE ABLE TO SEE IT, BUT I CAN!" I pulled a card from my deck, "I place a card facedown and summon Kuriboh in attack mode. And Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack his life points directly!" Seto walked backwards a few steps, panting heavily.  
  
"Ok, I play Lord of Dragons in attack mode and play Flute of the Summoning Dragon; come forth, my two Blue Eyes White Dragons! Attack-" he cut himself off.  
  
"NO! I-I'M NOT DOING IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I recognized that voice!  
  
"SETO!" His confused eyes met mine. A slight smirk/ smile crossed his face.  
  
"MOKUBA!"  
  
"SETO! YOU'VE GOTTA FIGHT IT!" Seto was in angst, and I knew it. There was a slight quiver in his voice, "I-."  
  
Mine again, "Blue Eyes, attack Seto's Lord of Dragon!" His life points were down to 2900. I looked at the clock again, 12 minutes left till the anchor falls, "Seto, are you still in control?" Silence wiped the field clean. Seto's eyes went dark again.  
  
"No, I'm back," he drew a card, and smirked, "HA! I've drawn the card that I needed to finish this duel! Prepare for your defeat little Mokuba!"  
  
-*  
  
-Marik's POV-  
  
I gazed though Kaiba's eyes, "ah, the Fairy Meteor Crush. I snuck this card into Kaiba after I forced Téa into mind controlling Seto Kaiba. Speaking of Téa," I flashed the Millennium Rod; "I have no other use for her. I release her mind."  
  
-*  
  
-Téa's POV-  
  
I blinked my eyes open, "What the? Mokuba and Kaiba?"  
  
"Téa!" I looked around. Yugi and Joey were waving to me. I smiled, and tried to get up and run to them, but I was strapped in something.  
  
"We're going to get you out of there! Just hang in there!" Yugi seemed more determined then usual. But then again, that was my Yugi. He worried about others more then himself, but the question was weary in my mind: if Yugi wasn't dueling, who was? I turned my attention to the battlefield, where I could see the long black hair that could only belong to Mokuba. But the other one, I knew who he was but I couldn't really believe who it was.  
  
Seto Kaiba! Or at least I thought it was him, he looked exactly like him but without a trench coat (I know, I was werided out by it too when I first saw it) But he acted so NOT like Kaiba, though.  
  
"Is that Mokuba and Kaiba dueling?" I called to Yugi.  
  
"Well, that's Mokuba all right but-" now Joey jumped in.  
  
"It's sorta Kaiba but . . .not Kaiba."  
  
"He's being controlled my Marik!" I gasped, that guy who wants Yugi's Millennium Puzzle! Speaking of which, where is it? I moved the little inch that I could only to see the small chain, and it became clear to me: MOKUBA HAS IT! 'This is so weird,' I thought to me. I rested my neck on the back of the iron chair, 'I wish I knew more.'  
  
Then I heard a splash of ice cool water on my back, "Wha!?" I turned around just as a crane behind me fell into the water.  
  
"I gotcha Téa!" Joey seemed to leap from the sky next to me and unlocked my chair.  
  
"Thank you!" I looked above me; a Kaiba Corp. helicopter soared overhead.  
  
I smiled at it, as though it was a long lost friend, 'thank you.'  
  
Yugi stood along side him; the three of us focused our attention on the Kaiba Brother's duel.  
  
"Tis is one ting I hoped I never see . . .the Kaiba Brothers goin' at it." Joey felt the same way I did, but there was something odd about Kaiba.  
  
Maybe, he wasn't Seto Kaiba after all.  
  
-*  
  
-Mokuba's POV-  
  
I cringed, Marik had a plan to destroy me but with what? /This is bad/ Yami spoke though the link.  
  
"MAKE YOUR MOVE!"  
  
"Fine, but before I attack that Kuriboh that you have I play a magic card. Just Desserts! Which takes away 1000 of your life points, and I attack your Kuriboh with my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" I gasped, in one move my 4000 life points went down to merely 300 points.  
  
"And your next move shall be your last!" the empty shell laughed evilly.  
  
I gulped, 'Well, there's not much I can do now . . .I guess.' "I place a monster in defence mode." I said though gritted teeth. 'I'm sorry, big brother I failed you.'  
  
-*  
  
-Marik's POV-  
  
I felt like running around the room screaming, "YES! YES!" I felt a sudden tug on my Millennium Rod, "Kaiba, quit resisting you fool! I have this duel almost won!" But Kaiba's will was too strong, even my toughest magic could control his soul still, 'Kaiba's going to destroy any hopes of me winning this duel if he keeps on resisting.'  
  
"All right, play the Fairy Meteor Crush and I will let go of your feeble little mind, Seto Kaiba. Just one more move for me, hm?" Surprisingly, he cooperated with my request and played the card. My Millennium Rod lit the sky, and Seto Kaiba was a free man once again.  
  
-*  
  
-Seto's POV-  
  
Everything looked so fuzzy to my eye; I could only see the blue and small black dots around me. After a minute or so, I was able to focus like usual but what I saw both surprised and confused me.  
  
"Mokuba . . ." he was across this pier from where I was standing, 'Did I fall asleep in the middle of a duel . . .or what?' Mokuba looked as though he hadn't seen me in years.  
  
"SETO! YOU'RE BACK!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'I'm Back'? Haven't I been 'back?" The sarcasm in my voice surprised even myself. I had NEVER acted this way to Mokuba, not in all my life. I vowed not to, even though I had never told Mokuba so.  
  
He sighed and looked sadly down at the pier, "Seto, this weird guy . . .Marik, was somehow . . .I don't know, controlled your mind and used you to do his bidding."  
  
As much as I did trust Mokuba, it really sounded like that was something that Yugi rammed into his head. But there was also another part of me that said, 'Maybe Yugi is right, Kaiba. Maybe you were being controlled.' Frankly, I have never fallen asleep in the middle of a duel, especially one where I'm tied to an anchor.  
  
I looked at Mokuba's side of the field, well if I was sleeping . . .and dueling him . . .he was doing not great, but for some odd reason he had a Blue Eyes White Dragon on his side of the field. And . . . as did I.  
  
But one card I had placed on the field, Fairy Meteor Crush, was unfamiliar to me, 'How did that get in my deck?'  
  
"Seto! We have a time limit here; if the time goes out, both of us get dragged under the sea but . . .if one of us wins, then one of us gets out alive!" he explained to me the rules of the game that we were playing. I bit my lip till it bled warm blood.  
  
"Seto," he said surprisingly coolly, "if one of us is getting out of here alive, it's going to be you."  
  
My heart leapt 5 yards, 'I must be dreaming . . .' Loosing Mokuba was MY nightmare, but . . .I never woke up. This was my nightmare . . .come to life.  
  
Mokuba flexed his arms wide open, "So . . .Fairy Meteor Crush . . .ATTACK ME DIRECTLY!" a flood of light aimed at Mokuba. I wanted to yell to him, but my voice box would respond. My face was tingling with sweat; Mokuba fell in a forward motion towards me.  
  
"S-Seto . . .t-the key box will open in front of you . . .save yourself." He pulled off the duel disk. (where did Mokuba get a duel disk from?)  
  
CLICK! Sure enough, the key box opened revealing a . . .what do you know? A KEY!  
  
"G-Go . . .on . . .please . . ." I looked around franticly, 'There must be some way to save him? Wait!' I remembered reading in 'Duel Monsters Weekly' that Fairy Meteor Crush as another effect: that if the other player has a monster on the field, that it attacks you directly. I did a classic smirk; Mokuba wasn't going to die after all.  
  
"BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON, ATTACK ME DIRECTLY!" My faithful dragon looked at me then let out a powerful blast. I felt the bizarre (and rare) feeling of happiness; I felt a bit winded afterwards though. CLICK! Mokuba's key appeared.  
  
The chain was cutting into my foot as I ran to free my younger brother from his binds. But I only got so far, the thirty seconds or so that I had to free myself had ran out as soon as I had grabbed Mokuba's key.  
  
My body was instantly flung into the air by the ankle, "KAIBA! GRAB!" I glared in front of me; Joey Wheeler was running towards me with an outstretched hand.  
  
"Even on death row, mutt. I'm NOT asking for your help!" And with that, I fell into the blue ocean. My body began to sink lower and lower into the water. I closed my eyes and felt as though I would fall asleep, but I couldn't because . . .  
  
I knew that I was destined to die.  
  
-* 


	5. An Unexpected Hero

I just felt the rush of water tickling down my cheeks, my eyes began to close again until I realized, 'MOKUBA!' I turned to his limp body, which lay beside mine. My hand was clutched with the key I had grabbed before being flung into the depth of the bay, 'I still might be able to save him!'  
  
I swam as far up as I could, the anchor was still dropping with each second dragging both of us with it. Though many things were racing though my mind, I was able to concentrate just enough to release Mokuba.  
  
It was hard to watch him drift up to the surface, like a balloon. But I knew that like I told him, if I had a choice of which one of us would get out alive, it would be him.  
  
Now I looked at my shackle, which was digging into my ankle. A red liquid began to float slowly to the surface of the water. The pain reached though my knee, but for the time being I ignored it and fit the key into it.  
  
'It's not working!' Again and again I tried. My heart fell into my stomach, I had hope. That just for one moment, I would be able to see Mokuba again . . .I was as good as dead. My hand let go of the key, and I let the smallest things I held close to me go. (Which isn't very much, needless to say . . .)  
  
I was dead.  
  
-*  
  
-Yugi's POV-  
  
We all stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, "GUYS! COME ON, WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" Téa was content with the idea and even Joey, who really hates Kaiba, was willing to help.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" My brain knew the voices all but one. I turned around: Mai, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity just arrived in a violet convertible. They hopped out of the car and all rushed over to use (Except for Serenity, who still had those bandages on . . .Duke was running and leading her into the pier WITHOUT trying to give her an unexpected bath in the sea . . .)  
  
Joey, ran over to Serenity, "SERENITY!"  
  
"JOEY!" They embraced and Serenity pulled off her bandages, "I get to see you FINALLY!" Doing the mini-reunion, I told the others about what had happened. They too, saw it as I did.  
  
Tristan nodded, "Well, he's a jerk but we can't just let Kaiba and his little brother drown can we?" With us all in complete agreement, we walked over to the pool of water where we last saw the bodies of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
We all stared at it, as though we had no idea what to do. Tristan said the first words "What . . .what should we do?"  
  
"Whatcha askin' me for? It's not my fault Kaiba went swimming."  
  
"We have to help him! DUH!" I felt a sudden urge to fall over and start crying. My knees felt faint, not because I lost the Millennium Puzzle but because of what had happened to both Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
I couldn't hold it back anymore. Gushes of sparking cerulean tears streamed down my cheeks, " . . .why . . .why does it have to end this way? WHY DO THEY BOTH HAVE TO DIE!"  
  
-*  
  
-Joey's POV-  
  
Me, knowin' Yug as well as anyone, had never seen him act like dis before. And for Kaiba of all people! (Well . . .den again, tat's Yug . . .)  
  
Just den, all of us saw somethin' pop out of da water. Much ta our dismay, it was Mokuba who had somehow escaped from dat chain anchor thingy. (GO MOKUBA! GO MOKUBA! GO MOKUBA!)  
  
"I got it!" Tristan jumped into da small pool of water what surrounded us, "he's still alive guys!" I felt a ting of relif inside of my body. 'Well, at least one of dem Kaiba brother is ok.'  
  
We lugged him up onta da pier, "S-Seto . . .I-I gotta save Seto . . ." he whispered to himself. I saw Serenity finger though his raven hair, tellin' him it's gonna be ok. (Tat's Serenity! My sis!) He smiled at her for a sec, then his head lunged over unconscious.  
  
All of us but Serenity went back to the pool of water where we found him (Serenity said tat she's a good comforter so she'd be able to help him. Ah . . .what would we all do wit out her?)  
  
"So I guess dis means Kaiba's still down there." I said.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Point-Out-the-Obvious-A-Lot!" I growled like a dog. 'Tis isn't good . . .he can't last much longer.'  
  
-*  
  
-Seto's POV-  
  
I felt more and more fatigued as every last second went by. 'I . . .must . . .stay . . .strong.' But even the strong die at some point, and I figured that out long before all of this came about. Gozabura Kaiba, my stepfather, I had to admit was strong himself. I though he was Satan at time but yes, I had to admit he was strong.  
  
But when I told him I was talking over Kaiba Corp., I found his weakness and with that he died. I hate to admit it, but I do have a weakness. And I will find out today if I can overcome it and survive.  
  
And if I don't, what more can I say.  
  
-*  
  
-Joey's POV-  
  
Finally, Tristan jumped into da water, "Give me the key guys! I'm going down there!" Yugi nodded and walked over to the chest where the key was but I got there first. I clinched it and jumped in recklessly, 'What am I thinkin'? (What do yah all tink da answer is? Nothin'!) Kaiba hates me and I'm savin' him!' A paddled down deeper and deeper till I saw him. The guy looked like an old man, (and I mean it too!) his face was pruney and wrinkled. And the once ruthless, powerful Seto Kaiba was pulled back down ta earth as a pile of dust.  
  
I had ta admit, Kaiba looked pretty desperate but I helped da jerk out anyways. (Since I'm such a good person!)  
  
I grabbed his foot and unlocked the little shackle ting (Kaiba didn't even notice me! He just drifted . . .and stared . . .drifted . . .and stared. And stared some more and drifted. HA! You get da point!) So I became a superhero and did what all of da heroes do, I flung Kaiba's thin arms over my shoulder blade and zoomed up to the surface. (Which, by da way, if more difficult den it looks! If YOU had ta lug around a 6 ft. 4 dude, you'd be feelin' da same way as me!)  
  
We finally, FINALLY, FINALY broke da surface. Kaiba, like me (So maybe more den me) was panting but in da process sayin', "Wheeler . . why the heck did you save me?"  
  
"Look, Kaiba, I hate yah more den anyone here but, cha know tat I wouldn't let yah die over dis little shenanigan. So . . .ah . . .don't take it personal I just . . .didn't wantcha ta die," Kaiba eyed me carefully so I figured I had to make like a punch line or somethin', "before I beat you!"  
  
He smirked, "You beat me, I'd like to see that someday! Maybe when the apocalypse comes Wheeler!" I smiled, 'Kaiba' back.' Not brainwashed or nothin'.  
  
I couldn't help but feel da slight relief but . . .hey! I was happy! Kaiba . . .was back ta bein' Kaiba. 


	6. The REALLY REAL Ending!

(Well, for those of you who thought I ended this story here . . .well! Nope! I've got more!! This is the last chappie, by the way . . .and thanks to all of those faithful readers for reviewing!! ^_^ I totally, totally appreciate it! This was somewhat of an origonal idea . . .I guess. ^_^ Anywho, one with the chappie!)  
  
-*  
  
-Seto's POV-  
  
After I had all my lost breath back in me, I couldn't help but thank Wheeler. So . . .I hate him. I hate him even more then Yugi (And that says a lot) but, even though I didn't say it directly . . .let's just say I didn't tease him AS much, that was a good enough bone for the old dog.  
  
Anyways Mokuba had just woken up from a long sleep, and from what I had heard, a well deserved one as well. I was kneeling beside him, Mokuba squinted then said in a husky voice: "S-Seto . . ." it was almost as though he had just woken up from a coma, or remembered me from having amesia because at that exact second, he though his arms around me.  
  
"I'm here," I almost killed myself, 'Why did I say that? Why couldn't I say something more meaningful?' (Then again, I was never the "romantic type." In fact, the only subject I have EVER failed was English . . .only because of this stupid romance tale we had to write. I paid the teacher more then half of what she'd make in a lifetime to pass though . . .It would have gone on my permanent record and I can't afford to let that happen! She, of coarse, let me pass the coarse.)  
  
We embrace long and hard for a few moments till I realized something . . .I had small wet spots on my vampire-like outfit. I lifted up Mokuba's head off of my shoulder; his cheeks were wet, red, and he itched them any moment he could.  
  
"I-I'm sorry . . .I-"  
  
"It's fine . . .really." I tried to comfort my little brother, yet another trait that I do not have, "I understand . . .we both went though the same thing."  
  
"Seto," Mokuba smiled, "You . . .you aren't acting like yourself."  
  
I smiled, a rare thing for me to do (unless you count smirking as a smile) "Is that really a bad thing?"  
  
"I guess not," We went on talking this way until the sun died in the sky. We walked off the dock, and I turned to Yugi.  
  
-*  
  
-Yugi's POV-  
  
Kaiba eyed me a bit lighter then what he usually is capable of, "Yugi," his dark voice rustled along with the rest of the night, "I usually don't need another's help but . . .I'm going to get this over with quickly. I offer you and your dorky friends some graditude today. Not for helping me . . .but helping Mokuba."  
  
He turned around to his helicopter, and slipped on his trench coat as though slipping on a part of himself. Kaiba went off walking into the darkness.  
  
"SETO! WAIT!" the clapping of Kaiba's shoes paused for a second. I could feel something heavy clunk into my open hands, "Thank you Yugi, for letting me burrow this." Mokuba, too, turned around and followed in his brother's footsteps.  
  
We all seemed satisfied with today, the hype of it was still pumping though my veins. I slipped the chain over my head, and heard the familiar voice of my hikari.  
  
/It's nice to have you back Yugi,/ I smiled at the sprirt inside me.  
  
"Let's go guys!" Everyone nodded and we walked to the other exit from where Kaiba left us. It was over . . .but our main troubles were soon to come. For the Battle City finals were just about to begin.  
  
-*  
  
-THE END- 


End file.
